Skye in Wonderland!
Plot Skye ends up in a strange world called “Wonderland” Characters Skye as herself Marshall as the Spotted Dalmatian Zuma as the Doorknob Tuck and Ella as TweedleTuck and TweedleElla Rubble as Mr. Bulldog Tracker as the Cheshire Chihuahua Chase as the Mad Hatter Rocky as the March Mutt Sweetie as the Queen of Hearts Transcript (It's an early summer morning in Adventure Bay, and Skye is taking a walk through the forest) Skye: ”Ahh, I couldn't ask for a more beautiful day for a forest hike. Just me, the sun, the birds, and the trees. What could be better than…” (Suddenly stops walking) “Ow! Paw cramp! Ow ow ow!“ (Takes a deep breath) “Okay, I need to sit down for a while.” (Limps over to a tree and lies down) “Ouch.” (Looks up at the sky) “But, it's still a fabulous day. Maybe this might be a good place for a nap.” (Settles down and closes her eyes. After a few seconds, a voice is heard) Voice: “I'm late!” Skye: (Wakes up) ”What the?” (Marshall runs by with a pocketwatch in his paw) Marshall: “I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!” Skye: “Marshall? What are you late for?” (Marshall runs away) “Hmm, my paw cramp is gone. Wait up, Marshall!” (Chases Marshall. Marshall jumps into a hole) “Wait, what? That hole wasn't there before. Oh well!” (Crawls in) “Wow. This is a pretty big hOOOOLE!” (The hole drops down, and Skye starts falling) “HELP ME!” (Suddenly slows down) “What?” (Looks up to see that her ears are slowing her fall) “Oh, okay.” (Looks around) “This is the weirdest tunnel in the world.” (Lands) “Now where am I?” Marshall: “Oooh, I'm late!” Skye: ”Marshall again?” (Walks down the hall and ends up in a large room) “Where did he go?” (Sees a tiny door with a knob shaped like Zuma's head) “Wait, Zuma? I didn't know we were that famous.” (Touches the doorknob) Zuma Doorknob: “Whoa, dude, it's not polite to touch people uninvited!” Skye: “What? A talking doorknob?” Zuma Doorknob: “Yeah. What do I look like? An eggplant?” Skye: (Sighs) “Where am I?” Zuma Doorknob: ”Nowhere at the moment, but if you climb thwough this door, you might find yourself somewhere!” Skye: “Are you kidding? How am I supposed to fit through a tiny door like that?” Zuma Doorknob: “Turn awound, and you'll see.” (Skye turns around. There's now a little bottle labeled, “Drink Me”) Skye: “How did that get there, and how is it going to get me out of this place?” Zuma Doorknob: “Maybe you should do what it says?” Skye: “Are you trying to poison me or something!?” Zuma Doorknob: “No, dude! Just dwink it!” Skye: “Fine.” (Picks up the bottle, takes out the cork, and drinks some) “Hmm. Not bad. Wait, why am I feeling all tingly?” (Starts shrinking) “What the?” (Is now the size of the door) “What did you do to me? Well, at least now I can go through.” Zuma Doorknob: “Not yet, dude! I'm locked!” Skye: “What? You couldn't tell me before I… oh, never mind. Where's the key?” Zuma Doorknob: “Up there!” (Skye looks up and sees a key on the table) Skye: “Great. Now I'm gonna be stuck here forev… hey, what's this?” (Finds a tiny box full of dog treats labeled “Eat Me”) “Another one? Oh well.” (Eats one of the treats) “Mmm! My favourite!” (Notices the room getting smaller) “Oh, come on! Why do you hate me so much?” Zuma Doorknob: “Well, you can get the key now, wight?” Skye: (Now taking up the whole room) “Maybe, but I can't put it in, never mind go through the door!“ (Sniffles a bit) “Is this how I'm going to spend the rest of my life?” (Sheds a few tears) Zuma Doorknob: “Woah! I just had this woom wemodeled!” (Skye is now crying) “Uh, Skye! Look!” Skye: (Looks down to see that the bottle still has some liquid) “Oh! Why didn't I think of that?” (Picks up the bottle and tries to get the cork out) “Ugh, come on, get out.” (Sighs) “You know what? Desperate times call for desperate measures,” (Swallows the entire bottle. Within seconds, she shrinks back down, this time with the key) “Okay, let's do this.” (Inserts the key into the lock, turns it, and the door opens. She walks through, and the door shuts again) Zuma Doorknob: “See you 'wound!” Skye: “What a weirdo.” (Looks around) “What is this place?” Marshall: “I'm laaaate!” Skye: “Marshall! Wait!” Marshall: “Sorry! Can't! She'll have my head for this!” Skye: “Who's she?” (Marshall runs off into the forest. Skye follows him and crashes into something) “Ooh, my head…” (Looks up to see the Mighty Twins) “Tuck? Ella?”